


Love Thieves

by dramaticlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jim, JIm is in Love, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Sherlock's Hat, Touch, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticlove/pseuds/dramaticlove
Summary: Jim has decided to leave his criminal past behind, so he goes to Baker Street to announce it to Sherlock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Start of my other work My Life is Yours  
> it all begins here

**Jim Moriarty arrived at Baker Street at night, he had this strange melancholy in his eyes, strange for Moriarty something was bothering him**

**He followed the stairs leading him to the apartment. The door was unlocked He stared at Sherlock, and placed his hands to his pockets touching nervously his sunglasses which always kept with him.**

**“I’m tired of playing Sherlock”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“I mean I m tired, this is getting nowhere so I decide to end this game of ours**

**“You can’t do that I’ll get bored”**

**“Me too but its better this way“**

**“No, something else happened tell me”**

**“I told you I m tired”**

**“I don’t believe you, you don’t even look me in the eyes, and you are not even being sarcastic to me”**

**“Because I don’t want to. I should get going”. He was clearly stressed and nervous**

**“You are not going anywhere until you tell me the truth”**

**“I don’t own you anything Sherlock, its over.”**

**“Yes you do, something’s wrong, no more riddles”**

**“You are crazy, are you on drugs again?”**

**“Maybe I am crazy but you are not anymore tell me what’s wrong, and no I’m not on drugs”**

**“MOVE”**

**“I’m not letting you go……he crabbed his wrist tight, he sensed something that changed everything……..Oh I see now “**

**“What???”**

**“I see what’s going on now. How long? He had that winning smile on his face, he was about to win this small game, Sherlock smiled at him making himself comfortable**

**“How long what?”**

**“You are in love with me”**

**Jim swallowed hard, he stand still, starring at him. Jim turned his sight away from Sherlock, his breath was heavy**

**“Ha, are you insane I m not in love with you I don’t even like you, you’re arrogant and selfish”**

**“How long?”**

**“Stop it I m not in love with you”. He yelled at him**

**“Why are you here then?”**

**“I’ve told you Sherlock to end this. This is what good players do”**

**“Hmmm are you going to retire then?”**

**“Maybe, I don’t know”**

**“Right”… Sherlock was laughed at him**

**“Oh, you don’t believe me?”**

**“No I don’t, stop pretending”**

**“What makes you so sure?”**

**He stand right in front of his eyes, Jim felt Sherlock’s breath at his lips, he felt a cold sweat on his forehead, he was sure now that Sherlock knew**

**“I felt you pulses, they were fast when I touched you and your pupils were dilated   you are in love with me you’ve always been, your hatred for me was just a cover, you came here to say goodbye to me because you don’t want to harm me anymore you wanted to see me one last time and if I m right you stole something from me….he searched Jim’s pockets**

**“Oh my ugly hat. Now, I’ve got you, and you are a consulting criminal not a thief” He said and sat to his couch like a winner he was**

**“I took it to remember you, to remember the games we had I’m not in love with you don’t make me angry Sherlock my pulses were fast because I hate you touching me. And stop making your stupid deductions on me.” He didn’t notice he was shouted at Sherlock trying desperately to convince him with no results**

**“Really?”**

**“Yeah really genius”**

**“So, you’ll get mad if I do this.” He touched his pale chick with his fingertips**

**“Stop it stop it now”. He turned his head away feeling really angry and upset**

**And this… Sherlock caught his hand, he felt the sweat from Jim’s palm, he was nervous enough**

**“You are going to regret this Sherlock”; He bitted his lips**

**“No I wont you said the game is over you can’t do anything”**

**“Don’t touch me don’t fucking touch me”!**

**“Sherlock didn’t listen to him he knew.” He was playing with the criminal’s feelings**

**“Admit it and I will let you”**

**“What’s got into you, let me go!”**

**“What will happen if I kiss you?”**

**“What are you crazy? don’t you dare.”**

**Without hesitation he kissed him, he kissed him soft he was holding his hand**

**Jim broke the kiss, this was driving him insane he was playing with him**

**“Why are you doing this?”**

**“To prove that I am right, you forget who am i don’t you? Don’t lie to me Jim”**

**“Fine fine have it your way. Laugh all you want”**

**“I’m not laughing. So how long? The truth now. “He poured some whiskey on his glass**

**Jim told him the truth, no reason to tell lies now, he sat opposite of Sherlock looking down to the floor, feeling humiliated and sad**

**“From the first time I saw you I knew of course that you couldn’t love someone like me I was sure when I send you Irene…then I was 100% sure that you like her, and I started to make plans to destroy you… I tried many times but I couldn’t anymore, the best for me was never to see you again to forget you once and for all”**

**“I see…”**

**“So, Sherlock you were right you won this time”. He stood up, ready to leave**

**He went to the door, feeling shame of himself, this was a torture for Jim, knowing that Sherlock shall hating him forever**

**“Jim wait? What make you think that I liked Irene?”**

**“Well... The messages you send to each other, you’ve lost it when you saw her naked, you travel just to free her, you really cared for her to denied it.”**

**“I cared for her yes, but I knew you send her to me. I never was in love with Irene I just liked her personality, just to let you know.”**

**“Fine, ok then, well goodbye Sherlock Holmes I’ll leave now.”**

**“Goodbye Jim, keep the hat if you like.” He threw the hat at him**

**“Ok, thanks”**

**He cried inside him, he kept his hat close to his heart, all that he had from Sherlock was this and the fake kiss. He went to outside ready to leave forever from the detective’s life. He tried to play it rough, but within his heart all his feelings shattered…. He was devastated, broken and alone again. Their games was the only way he could be close to him, to touch Sherlock's heart, to see that smirk he does when he solves a case..... He lost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jim entered to his expensive black car, alone, ready to start over again until he realized something strange**

**Wait…the kiss**

**The kiss, his eyes, his pulse it can’t be true….his sunglasses were missing from his pocket**

**_Jim ran up again to the apartment_ **

**“You are late 10 seconds”. Said Sherlock with a naughty smile on his lips**

**“You... Your pulses they were high and you stole my sunglasses”**

**“Yes and yes”**

**“Why?” Jim was confused; he tried to give an answer to Sherlock’s riddle**

**“I’m in love with you too”**

**_It was like a melody to his ears….Jim was standing like a statue in front of Sherlock_ **

**_It was hard for Jim to believe Sherlock, after all this time Sherlock was in love with him. So many thoughts passed through his mind….was it a trick?_ **

****

**“What? You cannot be serious?” He laughed at Sherlock**

**“It’s the truth; you took my pulse after all didn’t you?”**

**“I did, how is this possible? I don’t believe this. You are making fun of me” Jim bitted his own lips**

**“I know it’s hard for you as it was for me, until I saw it clearly”**

**“All this time? You had feelings for me? “**

**“Truth be told not from the first time I saw you, you were creepy but I admired your intelligence, you are the only one who understands me, you are just like me, my heart was beating differently every time I lay eyes  on you. The second time I was quite sure, when you send me Irene I was 100% sure of myself. I was eager to kiss you to feel you to hear your voice even if this could cost my life, it was worthy, I wanted you but I couldn’t express myself to anyone, I pretended too, the hate was fake.”**

**“Oh…why you didn’t you talk to me after all this time?”**

**“Are you kidding me? You tried to kill me and everyone around me, you are the criminal after all and it was so hard, so hard to accept my feelings. I have feelings for someone, that’s fine but what if this someone is a criminal? Mycroft would love that or John or Molly. And that criminal tried to ruin our lives and the whole country, that’s perfect. I never knew your true feelings Jim, I couldn’t risk it either”**

**_He came close to Jim, his voice became soft and sweet_ **

**“Stay, please don’t leave.”**

**“Sherlock, what will happen if I stay? We can’t we just can’t”**

**“We are going to make it together, no one will stand in our way”**

**“They have right though… I am a criminal. I am the bad guy you are a hero”**

**“You are something more than just a criminal and I am no hero, I am yours.”**

**_Jim breath was heavy, he believed his words_ **

**“So, the kiss was real?”**

**“It was real Jim but I wanted to test you, I needed to know”**

**“You think this could work?”**

**“Yes, we can do it together”**

**“We will never find peace, I’m a criminal, and you solve cases and…” Sherlock didn’t let him finish**

**“It’s worth a try, we finally have the opportunity to be together but you must promise me something”**

**“What tell me”**

**“You have to stop your network, your criminal past will come to an end.”**

**“I was about to… but what’s the rush?”**

**“I don’t want to risk your life anymore.  My brother Is after you he is waiting for a wrong move to arrest you”**

**Jim didn’t think it at all and he decide immediately**

**“I promise”**

**“You are really going to quit then?”**

**“Its better this way for all of us, I’ll make the calls after I leave Baker Street”**

**“We can make a new start…Together”**

**“Are you sure Sherlock? Please don’t regret it”**

**“Jim… I am sure and I know that I am really in love with you, finally I can say it out loud to you, to express my feelings to you. I Love you, I always loved you”**

**Sherlock was ready to accept his own feeling for another human being, he was excited, he felted normal for the first time in his life.**

**“Oh my God… I can’t believe you said it”**

**“Why wouldn’t i?”**

**“I don’t know is just a very strange, no one ever said me this before”**

**“Do you love me Jim?”**

**I Love you Sherlock more than you can ever imagine. I’ll stay with you**

**“It was always meant to be…you and me together” Sherlock said and he kissed Jim**

**Sealing this way their relationship that was already strong to face the dangers of the feature.**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> The Start of my other work My Life is Yours


End file.
